


Планы на будущее

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Планы на будущее

Разве не на это она надеялась, думает Джури – на чудо, на возвращение, на то, что кто-то снова смотрит на неё, только на неё.  
Тогда почему же ей так неловко остаться с Рукой наедине, почему её так пугает сама возможность что-то начать сначала – раз уж только этот вариант осуществим? Ведь так просто: забыть о том, что была лишь фигурой в злой детской игре, поверить в новое, слегка довериться, понадеяться на будущее. Так просто. И как она только раньше не догадалась.  
И у этого плана есть только один недостаток. Она вовсе не уверена, что хочет счастливого конца. И ещё меньше – что хочет счастливого конца именно с ним.


End file.
